Lessons from Boorman
by ribbentrop
Summary: The story of how Quinn Fabray allowed herself to be seduced by Noah Puckerman. Set after Pilot and before Showmance. Rated M for smut towards the end. This is my first fic so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons from Boorman**

Noah Puckerman followed one very simple rule when it came to loyalty in relationships. Despite Puck's unashamed Judaism, this rule came from a letter from one of the Third Reich's most prominent Nazis, Martin Boorman, to one of his many girlfriends and mistresses.

That rule was as follows: _"A man can have several women, but a woman can belong to only one man."_

Had he understood what the words sexist and misogynistic meant, he probably would have recognised them within such a belief. But, as a self-proclaimed 'badass', he did not worry himself in such matters as language and school, preferring to turn up for football practice and the classes with the mildly attractive female teachers.

And so it was, in his sophomore year, having so far conquered all but one of McKinley High School's Cheerios cheerleading squad, that Noah Puckerman found himself in the bed of Quinn Fabray – that squad's captain, the girlfriend of his best friend, President of McKinley's Celibacy Club – with his hand on her thigh and their lips connected. It was settled; they were going to do 'it'. Puck was going to take her virginity.

Had he known it would be Quinn who would be the next lucky lady to experience a ride on Puckersaurus he probably would've been more prepared. Puck couldn't explain it, or why, but he had always had a soft spot for this blonde cheerleader. Even before she had begun dating his best friend about three months ago – a severe blow to Puck's usually overflowing confidence, leading for him to begin dating cheerleader Santana Lopez, with whom he was now growing tired – he had liked her. He had always held doors open for her, smiled like a dumbass when she passed by: things no other girl had ever enjoyed from him. Was it love? He didn't know. Puck loved his family and that was it. Right? The longest he had ever loved a girl was the time it took for him to blow his load (which, when compared with his best friend Finn, was a reasonably long time).

It had all started just two hours previously. Following his self-governing rules of 'Badassness', Puck had decided not to turn up to Spanish class. As a result, he had to suffer an hour's detention after school with Mr Schuester, a man who was too preoccupied blatantly flirting with Miss Pillsbury, the school's guidance councillor, whom reminded the mohawked boy is an orangutan that he had once seen at the zoo on a fieldtrip to Columbus, to give Puck anything to do during this detention. One thing the boy did know about Mr Schuester, however, was that he had a hot wife. Had the Schuesters' owned a pool, it was probable he would've got the chance to clean out not only the pool itself but Mrs Schuester also. Puck prided himself on not only having conducted a sexual congress with every girl on the Cheerios, but also having slowly but surely slept his way around the pool-owning housewives of Lima, of which there totalled about ten. Even so, that was ten more women than Finn had ever slept with in his life.

At the end of his hour's detention, Puck faced the dreaded wrath of football Coach Ken Tenaka, whose hour of much-needed practice he had missed to go to his detention with Schuester. _See? This was why school sucked._ He mentally made a note of not attending any further classes that required him to speak in a language other than English. He had also decided that algebra counted as a separate language, which cancelled out math and geometry right off. _This_, thought Puck, _was the way he would_ _make his way in the world. By cleverly reducing his workload to an absolute minimum, thus cancelling out any unnecessary work. All whilst touching as many boobs as he could. It was genius. He was sure he should be made, like, the President or whatever. _

After a good ten minutes of ranting from Coach Tanaka, who seemed to increasingly look more like a shaved panda bear that had been the victim of some awful experiment, and was now recovering in panda rehab, Puck was sentenced to ten laps of the running field, which he reluctantly agreed to on the condition that the Coach Tanaka have his long-needed breast reduction, a request that was met with nothing less than pure hatred from the balding football coach. As a reward for what Puck had thought was a remarkably funny quip – as was everything he did, in his own mind – with an extra five laps of the running track. Sighing, Puck got changed into a simple black wifebeater vest, which loudly announced 'WMHS ATHELTICS DEPARTMENT' on the back, and some basketball shorts. Under the careful supervision of Coach Tanaka, who in all honesty seemed to be more interested in a black patch of liquid that had mysteriously appeared around the crotch of his own sport shorts (much to Puck's initial amusement, then disgust), Puck ran five, then ten laps of the track. Panting somewhat, he looked over in an appeal to the football coach, who had disappeared without trace – probably off to find the aforementioned orangutan over whom he fawned, much in the same way Puck (far too often for his own liking) found himself fawning over his best friend's girlfriend. As he looked around in an attempt to find his football coach, hand raised dramatically over his brow, as if he was searching in the desert, his eyes fell upon Quinn Fabray. His lips immediately curled up into that same toothy, dopey grin that always surfaced as he simply watched her, currently mid-conversation with Coach Sylvester. The rest of the Cheerios were nowhere to be seen along with Coach Tanaka, leaving just Puck, Quinn, and the terrifying proto-lesbian that was the cheerleading coach on the field.

He continued to watch from across the field as Coach Sylvester raised her voice, causing Puck to catch only the words 'fat' and 'pyramid', before the tracksuit-donning woman strode off, leaving Quinn all alone. Puck was about to head back into the locker room before Coach Tanaka could re-appear when he noticed Quinn's expression. It was one of pain. She looked sad. _This is your chance_, he told himself, and before he knew it Puck was striding over to the blonde girl, her knight in shining armour. As Puck approached, Quinn sniffed and looked at him, nudging her nose with her knuckle gently. Puck offered her a small smile as he reached her.

"Uh... hey, Quinn." Puck spoke uncharacteristically humbly.

"Hey Puck." The blonde replied, through well-hidden tears. She swallowed thickly after speaking those two words.

"Are... are you okay?" He inquired, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Yeah." Quinn replied confidently, pushing back the urge to cry. "I'm fine, thanks. Coach Sylvester was just…" She trailed off, involuntarily resting a hand on her stomach for a second.

Puck nodded slowly, unconvinced. "Okay… well do you need a lift home?" His voice had a hopeful, optimistic tone to it.

Quinn then looked up at him through teary eyes, pausing for a moment before she replied. "Uh… yeah. Thanks. My dad bought me a new one, but…" She shrugged. "It's not gonna be ready for a week or so."

Puck grinned triumphantly, nodding in approval of her reply. _Thank god for Quinn's dad and his car-purchasing timing, _he thought to himself. "Okay." He nodded once more. "Lemme just go change, okay? I'll meet you by my truck in the parking lot."

And with that, it was done. He was going to take her home. Noah Puckerman was going to be within yards of Quinn Fabray's bed. As he walked back to the locker room, Puck made a promise to himself: either he would get into Quinn's panties tonight, or die trying. And from what Finn had told him, Puck figured he would most probably die at the hands of Quinn's father, Russell Fabray, whom he had heard wouldn't let his daughter associate with anyone who was not a registered Republican, never mind a 'thieving Jew' like Puck himself.

Puck got changed faster than he ever had before. Half-showering (_Hey, he was gonna get all hot and bothered in not too much time, so what was the point in showering for too long?_) after his run, he quickly pulled a different, white wifebeater on, as well as his jeans. He would've put a jacket on too, but he knew he'd need to show off everything he had to offer to get into Quinn's bed, and so decided to put his well-defined biceps on display. _Santana had fallen for them, as had Brittany – why would Quinn be any different? _he reasoned as he walked back out to the parking lot, mentally preening his own arm muscles before he saw Quinn, waiting by his truck.

"Hey, Puck." She said gratefully. "Thanks for this. My mom and dad… they're away, and Finn's at that stupid glee club he joined-"

Puck cut her off. "Ugh, tell me about it. What does he think he's doing? Hanging out with those losers?"

Quinn smiled as she realized he was sympathetic to her, that smile that meant Puck couldn't decide if he wanted to marry her or get a boner. "I know! And he doesn't understand how it's stressing me out. With school, and the Cheerios, I don't have time to be dating some glee loser."

He nodded sympathetically. "Is that what you were upset about earlier? Stress and stuff?" Puck unlocked his truck and climbed up into the driver's seat as Quinn climbed into the passenger one.

The cheerleader shrugged as she settled down in her seat. "Kinda. And Coach Sylvester said I was..." She trailed off. "Never mind."

The mohawked boy could tell she wanted to say it and glanced over at her carefully, watching Quinn's face as she pull her seatbelt on. "What?" he asked. "What did she say?"

Quinn took a deep breath, resting her hands in her lap and glancing down at them before replying in almost a whisper, murmuring her reply. "She said I was getting fat."

Puck remained silent, unsure how to reply. Sure, Quinn had put on a little weight – but that was good, at least now she didn't look like a stick, as did Brittany or Santana. _Shut up_, he told himself. _Chicks don't dig being told that they've gotten fat. _That was something he had learned the hard way.

Quinn noticed his silence and elaborated. "She said that if I put on anymore weight that they wouldn't be able to hoist me up to the top of the pyramid." The blonde swallowed, biting her lip as she glanced down.

The boy sighed lightly and shook his head, resting one hand on the steering wheel of his truck. "Quinn... don't listen to her. You're beautiful. You're not fat."

Those three words were like crack to Quinn, and hit her like a bullet. She couldn't get enough of them, not that she heard them very often. Finn never told her that she wasn't fat. Especially not recently, anyway. He was far too busy with his 'glee club'. Right now all she needed was to be told that she wasn't fat. She was willing to do anything to be told so. And was willing to be told so by whomever.

The blonde girl glanced over at Puck approvingly, biting her lip a little, and with a kind look in her eyes. "You really think so?" She asked.

Immediately Puck nodded, taking note of how well she responded. "Yeah… I mean you're not fat. Not at all." He shook his head almost as fast as he had nodded it.

One again. Those three words. She could get used to this. Quinn offered him a sweet smile, biting back a grin that shone on the inside. "Thanks…" She murmured innocently.

Without another word, Puck pulled on his own seatbelt and started the engine, it roared to life before he glanced over at her. "You live on Dudley Road, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and then furrowed her brow slightly. "How do you know where I live?"

Puck's jaw fell slightly in surprise and he immediately thought up an excuse. "Oh, uh… Finn mentioned it coupla times." He nodded, then lips pursed. "That's all."

Quinn furrowed her brow slightly but then nodded, reasoning that that had been a good enough excuse. Her smiled returned as Puck started driving, and she couldn't help but notice Puck's impressive biceps, which were blatantly on-show thanks to his wifebeater vest. The girl blushed, biting her lip as she found her eyes continuously being drawn back to Puck's muscles time and time again. Finn had nothing like that. His arms were like tree trunks. Thick, pale, hairy tree trunks. Quinn found she much preferred Puck's arms. But what was she thinking? She had a boyfriend, Finn – Puck's best friend –, who loved her. She didn't need Puck and his big arms. The boy himself interrupted her thoughts of Puck's muscles.

"Uh… Quinn? Can I ask you a personal question?" He asked as he drove.

_Uh-oh._ She thought. _Here comes an insulting question that would make her hate Puck._ Quinn simply nodded for him to proceed.

Puck opened his mouth for a moment before speaking, as if he was choosing his words carefully. In truth, he had been planning this situation for weeks. "Are you… a virgin?"

Quinn openly scoffed at the question and raised her eyes questioningly as she looked over at Puck, any hint of fondness for Puck now drained from her face. "What? Am I a virgin? I'm the President of the Celibacy Club, Puck. Of course I'm a virgin." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "Why would you even ask that?"

His breath hitched and he bit his lip, pretending to be nervous. In truth, he had been planning this very conversation for weeks, and had told himself that he was willing to lie to get what he wanted. Puck licked over his lips quickly and "Oh… it's just, uh… it's just Finn. He told all us guys about how you let him… well, he used the word 'bang', you. He kinda made you seem like a slut." Puck lied through his teeth, his tone sincere. He had perfected this skill a million times, persuading girl after girl into bed.

Quinn was silent as she processed this information. Her face drained of all color and she bit her lip, thinking over what Puck had just said. _Surely it couldn't be true? _she thought to herself. _Not sweet little Finn? The boy she had whipped like a slave? _"That isn't true." She said, trying to make her voice sound firm, and failing miserably. "Why would he do that?" Quinn snapped.

"Why would I make that up?" Puck replied simply as he drove, glancing at her with a knowing look.

Quinn sighed, and moved her hand up to play with the crucifix necklace around her neck – something she always did when she was anxious. She pushed back all the anger that bubbled up inside her, figuring that it was unfair to unleash it upon Puck. _Don't shoot the messenger,_ she told herself. She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, feeling Puck was watching her. "I… well we didn't." She shook her head. "I'm a virgin. And I will be, for a while now." He shook her head in disbelief. "Finn will _not_ be getting to take my virginity. Not for a very long time."

He simply nodded, trying not to hide his excitement upon hearing that. Puck waited about a minute before replying, before planting seeds of doubt and anxiety in her head. "You deserve better than him, y'know. He's a jerk. A douchebag." Puck succeeded in hiding how much fun he was having in saying this. "He doesn't deserve you and you deserve so much better than him."

To Quinn, Puck was simply reiterating things he had thought to herself, but had tried to ignore. She knew how stupid Finn could be. On their first date asked her if the second 'N' in 'Quinn' was silent. But she loved him… right? He was good to her. Well, he certainly wasn't bad to her. Or so she had thought. "I don't know what you mean." She tried to stop herself from agreeing with the mohawked boy.

Puck knew she was crumbling and was more than ready to help put her back together when she did. He asked her a simple question. "When was the last time he told you that you were beautiful?"

Quinn now bit down harder on her lip, trying with all her being to remember a time within the last week when Finn had told her that. To her heartbreak, she couldn't. Her boyfriend had not told her that she was beautiful in her memory. Fighting back tears as they threatened to sting her eyes, Quinn shook her head slightly. "I… I don't know. I can't remember."

The boy gave her a sympathetic look as he turned onto the road. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He thought for a moment, two words playing on his mind as he drove. "Well… you are." Puck uttered the sentence out, as quiet as he was sincere.

Quinn was shocked by his words, but accepted them nonetheless. She didn't reply, choosing instead to shift uncomfortably in her seat as Puck pulled up into the driveway outside her large house. He noted that her parents were not home as his truck rolled to a stop. "Uh… okay. Here y'are." Puck said quietly. "I hope you're gonna be alr-"

The blonde girl cut him off before he could finish his sentence. She knew what she was asking was stupid, and that she would regret it almost immediately, but right now she just needed someone. _Anyone._ She needed someone who would tell her she wasn't fat, that she was beautiful. Someone who could and was willing to make her feel good. Puck had proven himself to be up to this task already, and if he was the guy for the job, then so be it. "Please stay the night." She blurted out, cutting the boy off. "Please… just… don't go. I don't want to be alone." The desperation in her voice was obvious, and would have made Puck feel guilty had he not been faced with the prospect of having sex with the utterly perfect girl.

"Of course." He responded, holding back his inner triumphant grin with startling profession. "That's no problem at all."


	2. Chapter 2

As Quinn climbed out of the vehicle, Puck turned and reached into the back of his truck, where he kept his 'Emergency Wine Coolers' – should the situation arise where alcohol may suddenly be needed – this being one of those very moments. He followed her into the house, winecoolers in hand, and, much to his surprise, Quinn noticed the small bottles of alcohol and immediately asked for one. He obliged, and before he knew it they were sat on a couch, Quinn sat on his lap, tipsy, her pale, soft legs strewn across his. She knew this was wrong, and looked highly suggestive to a horny teenage boy like Puck, but the blonde girl wasn't stupid – she knew when to stop… didn't she? She knew when to say 'no'. Quinn giggled as she felt Puck's hands slowly moving over her legs, his touch light and gentle, in a caring way she had never felt Finn perform. She seemed to enjoy Puck's company more, she trusted him: Puck had experience in making girls feel good, something that Finn certainly did not. This, she reasoned, was what made him so charming, so fun to be around. He knew what he was doing and was so casual in doing so that he seemed to be innocent and unknowing of his own actions. That was all Quinn knew, and that was all Quinn cared about. She would've spent the night with Jacob Ben Israel had he said the right things and made her feel the right way. It was just a bonus for her that it had fallen to him, Noah Puckerman, one of the most popular – and attractive – boys in school, of whom she had heard numerous myths and legends from the rest of the Cheerios, to be the one boy who could make her feel good tonight.

"Tell me again." She said quietly, gnawing on her lip in a way that made Puck's underwear uncomfortably tight.

"You're beautiful." Puck repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time, his hand inching up her thigh as he said so. "You're not fat, and you're beautiful."

Those words again. _Not fat. Beautiful._ These were what Quinn wanted to hear. Not Finn's stories of his 'glee club' and its members, who Quinn and the rest of the popular girls knew as The Girl With The Big Nose And Hideous Sweaters, The Wheelchair and Obviously Gay Kid whom Puck had been known to toss into dumpsters, Asian Vampire Girl Who Couldn't Speak and Overweight Black Girl. These words made Quinn feel good about herself; regardless of if Puck was being actually sincere. It didn't really matter to Quinn. Wanting more, and knowing exactly how to get it from the mohawked boy on whose lap she now found herself, her eyes continuously being drawn to his biceps, Quinn bit her lip in a purposefully teasing way, and looked Puck in the eyes. "Shall we… head upstairs?"

It was now that it hit Puck that he was nearer to his goal than he had thought. Knowing what he was doing was wrong – he was, after all, taking advantage of a insecure girl whom was under the influence of alcohol – but pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind as he came to terms with the prospect of finally having sex with the hottest girl in school, he nodded in confirmation of her question, and the girl subsequently climbed up off Puck's lap, inadvertently flashing him a lot of panty, and reached her hand out for him to hold. Not a regular drinker, Quinn was already pretty tipsy after just two of Puck's winecoolers, which he remembered to carry upstairs as Quinn lead him into her hallowed bedroom.

Quinn's bedroom, Puck thought, was big. Bigger than his own, anyway. The wallpaper was pale with pink floral patterns, the kind he recognised from his Nanna's house, and right above her bed was an ovular painting of the man himself, Jesus Christ, who was so positioned so that he was looking over Quinn's bed. _Symbolic_, Puck thought. The pair fell onto Quinn's large double bed, laughing as Quinn's head carefully hit the numerous pillows, all assorted shades of pink and cream. Puck, too, climbed up onto the bed, however this time the blonde girl, still in her familiar Cheerios uniform, pulled the boy on top of her and connected their lips in a kiss. In no place to argue with her advances, Puck kissed back, his lips curling up into a smile as every single part of his plan to get into Quinn Fabray's bed fell into place. Hell, he was literally on her bed right now. Once more, Puck's large hand moved up rested on the girl's exposed thigh, edging upwards as the smiling couple continued to make out.

Quinn, who was melting into Puck's touch and kisses, suddenly came to her senses as Puck's possessive hand moved up to her waist. She pulled away from his rough, chapped lips and pressed a hand to his chest. "I can't do this." She stated simply.

The boy had worked too hard to simply let this drop, and he was ready to make it explicitly blunt that he wanted this to happy. "Yes, you can." He replied with a slight nod of his head. "Have another wine cooler." Puck added, reaching over Quinn's chest to her bedside table, on which he had placed the rest of the alcoholic drinks.

"I'm President of the Celibacy Club." She reminded, although no part of her voice was certain about any of what she was saying. "I took a vow."

Puck gave a quick, simple shrug as he tried to reason with her. "So did Santana and Brittany… and I did them." He hadn't meant to use such a coarse expression as 'did' to connote intercourse but was growing impatient with Quinn now.

His words reminded Quinn of the peer pressure that had accumulated upon her to have sex. Despite most of the Cheerios having membership of the Celibacy Club, only Quinn remained that was still in possession of a hymen. Frantically trying to think of another reason why they shouldn't do this, she licked over her lips quickly and leaned back, feeling a little overpowered by the musky, 'horny eighteen-year-old boy' scent of Puck's that had now filled the room. "What about Finn?" She asked weakly. "He's your best friend."

Puck gave a quick roll of his eyes, seeming to have a counterargument to each and every one of Quinn's protests. "Come on, we're in high school. D'you think either one of us is gonna give a damn about Finn in three years?" He paused before elaborating, reassuringly rubbing her side with his hand as his eyes gazed down over her body, a feeling Quinn felt unused to – a feeling of being admired. "Life's just a bunch of experiences, y'know?" Puck added, allowing his gaze to move up from her chest to Quinn's eyes. "You don't get a medal at the finish line for being good. You just get _dead_." He emphasized the last word, leaning forward slightly as he did so, hoping to have persuaded Quinn.

The cheerleader took a breath before replying, knowing that she could no longer fight this particular fight. "Okay, but you can't tell anybody." She whispered, shaking her head slightly as she did. "I can't lose my rep."

Even before she had finished speaking Puck had leaned forward in his impatience, before moving back ever so slightly again to reassure her. "Our secret, baby." His hand had now moved to behind her back, their faces inches from the other.

He tugged impatiently on her upper lip, before Quinn once again put her hand to his chest in protest and enquired in a slightly louder voice. "What about protection?"

Puck followed another simple rule when it came to contraception: namely, never use it. He leaned back, reasoning that one more lie wouldn't hurt. _Besides, what was the worst that could happen? He was clean, probably. Quinn was a virgin and it was unlikely that her family had a history of STDs._ He gave her a reassuring, experienced look as he spoke. "I got it. Trust me." Puck raised his eyebrows somewhat as he said the last two words, and allowed his eyes to gaze back down over Quinn's body, taking in the goddess he was about to make his own before reconnecting their eye contact. "This isn't just another hook-up for me."

With that, and after a moment of staring into each others' eyes, Puck moved in to kiss her once more, before Quinn tilted her head a little to reveal her pure white, slender neck. Almost like a leech, Puck latched on to the pale skin with his lips, and began sucking slowly, causing Quinn's eyes to widen a little in surprise. She had never even got this far with Finn – hickeys, she believed, would be too easily recognised by her parents. She let out a noticeable breath as he sucked on her porcelain skin, and, still looking up at the white ceiling of her bedroom, and breathed out a request, almost a whisper. She didn't care how explicit she sounded now.

"Tell me one more time." She breathed out, moving her head upwards to give him more room for hickey-creation.

Puck's breathing was loud and heavy, but he uttered out what she wanted to hear. "You're _not_ fat."

That was it. That was all Quinn wanted to hear. And now she would give herself to the boy who gave her what she wanted.


End file.
